The Journey Of The Tattoo
by TheGeekyFangirlIsHere97
Summary: Jacksepticeye gets his tattoo! My take of what could have happened when Jack/Sean got his tattoo. A/N: Not the most exciting Jacksepticeye story but please take a chance to look at it.


A/N: Hey so this was just something I did for Jack/Sean's #septicart. Hope you like it! And if you can, could you please read and review!

This is it. I think to myself as I stand outside of the tattoo parlour. I've been wanting this for ages. I booked the appointment last week and everyday that got got close I got more excited and now today is the day.

I walk inside, I'm a little nervous but more excited for my experience of my first tattoo. The guy at the register give me a welcoming smile, he has black hair that almost reaches his shoulders, large black stretchers in his ears, septum and eyebrow piercings and many different tattoos parade his arms, neck and hands, most of them are colourful.

I wait for him to finish with a customer who looks like they have had their nose pierced, before I walk up my heart beats faster with excitement. The guy gives me a large smile. "Hey, I'm here for the here for the 12 o'clock with Danielle. " I say with a smile, the guy nods his head with a smile.

"Name please." The guy says . "Seán McLoughlin but I said you can call me Jack." I say with a smile. "Cool, this way Jack." The guy says motioning towards the back area. I follow him in the back area and then to a little corner with green paint, posters and a white chair.

"Thanks Mike. Hey Jack." Danielle say with a smile, she twirls around in her chair towards a desk that has a bunch of tracings and drawings of tattoo designs. "Sit down if you want." She says with another smile, i take off my jacket and sit down on the white chair just as Danielle twirls back around with my design.

"So I wanted to make sure that I have done it the way you like it." Danielle says, I look at the design and smile. It looks great just how o thought it would. "It's amazing." I say happily, she smile and places it on my right forearm.

"Here right?" Danielle asks, I smile and nod. She takes the design and prints out the transfer, I lay down and she places my arm in the rest and places the transfer on my arm and slowly takes it off.

"Are you definitely sure this is how you want it?" Danielle asks, I look at the purple ink on my arm and smile. "Yeah I'm sure." I say confidently, she nods and sets up her equipment, puts some Vaseline in her gloves and the puts them on.

" Would it be okay if I could film this?" I ask quickly. "Sure. Mike can you come in here." Danielle shouts and a minute later Mike comes in. "Jack would like this to be filmed do you think that you could film it for us?" Danielle ask, Mike smiles and I grab my phone.

"It wouldn't have to be all of it, just the beginning, halfway and the end. If you don't mind." I say as I pass my phone to Mike, who nods.

"Yeah sure okay." Mike says with a smile. A minute later and Danielle starts the tattoo gun and the buzzing starts. " I know this is your first so I'll give you a little taste of what it's like." Danielle says over the buzzing , I nod and the I feel the pinching of the gun on my skin.

It goes on for a minute before it stops. "How was that?" Danielle asks, I smile largely. "Let's do this." I say excitedly, she smiles and then continues.

I can't say that it doesn't hurt but it's not unbearable, I would describe it as like having a hair in your arm pulled and pulled or like a cat scratching you but it's not horrible. Every couple of minutes I look down at the progress and I get more and more excited for the end result.

After an hour Danielle stops for a minute rest before starting again. I don't look again when it starts forming properly . By now I've been in the chair for two hours, I've not noticed the time, we sat and talked through most of it.

I hear the buzzing stop and Danielle moves away from my arm. "Okay it's all done now." Danielle says with a smile, she wipes over it and I take a look at my arm, I smile largely.

It looks amazing and I'm so happy with it. "It's absolutely amazing, I love it. Thank you so much." I say happily, she smile and starts to wrap my arm up. She tells me how to look after it and what I should do.

I give her the money and thank her many times, I thank Mike also for filming most of the experience. Once home I can wait to tell all the Septiceye family all about this experience and show them it.

I'm sure a lot of them will know about 'The Bold Hunters Mark' from Bloodborne, one of my favourite games.


End file.
